Feelings are so hard to understand
by Soso77G
Summary: Videl est enceinte ! La joie, le bonheur, tout le monde est enthousiaste face à cet événement. Difficile à comprendre, toute cette explosion d'émotion pour un Namek solitaire.
1. Encore un bébé

_Pour commencer, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et encore moins Dragon Ball Z même si j'aimerai terriblement.  
Une petite fic prenant en compte le point de vue de Piccolo concernant la grossesse de Videl _

_Bonne lecture à tous. _

* * *

**_Encore un bébé_**

- Videl est enceinte !

Sangohan était particulièrement heureux d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il allait avoir un enfant. Il allait être père. Il avait envie que le monde entier soit au courant de l'événement.

Évidemment, cela, Piccolo le comprenait très bien. Enfin disons qu'il essayait de se mettre à la place de son ancien élève pour le comprendre. Pas que cela le laisse de marbre mais ça ne cassait pas trois pattes à Shenron non plus. Combien de pattes il avait Shenron d'ailleurs ?  
Bref ce n'était pas le moment de s'égarer. Sangohan se tenait devant lui avec un air si extasié que Piccolo se demandait si sa mâchoire n'allait pas se décocher tellement il souriait.

Le Namek se demandait néanmoins pourquoi les terriens étaient toujours si heureux à l'annonce d'une naissance. Sur Namek, il y en avait des nouvelles tous les jours et le grand chef Namek ne faisait pas une telle scène après chaque.  
Enfin bon, tout bien réfléchi, la réaction de Sangohan n'étonnait pas Piccolo tant que cela. Il se rappelle que le demi-Saiyen lui avait fait la même comédie à l'annonce de l'arrivée de Sangoten.

Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. C'était un soir de février et il était en train de méditer bien tranquillement près d'une cascade. L'endroit était parfait et il se rappelle encore de la joie qu'il avait ressentie en se rendant compte qu'aucun bruit n'était perceptible à des kilomètres, mis à part le bruit de l'eau contre les rochers. Chose qui était très rare sur cette planète dans laquelle les gens se sentent toujours obligés de parler ou de faire toute sorte de bruit en tout genre.  
C'est donc dans cette ambiance parfaite que Sangohan était venu le voir. A son arrivé déjà, Piccolo savait que son moment de tranquillité était bel et bien terminé. Il était arrivé en criant des « Piccolo, tu devineras jamais ! ». La chose qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Piccolo n'avait aucune envie de savoir quoi que ce soit mais bon, de peur de froisser le pauvre Sangohan, son ancien maitre l'avait laissé continuer … Son affection pour se petit lui faisait faire des choses étrange parfois.  
Piccolo se rappelle également que le petit était vêtu d'un pyjama. Il avait été irrité par cet accoutrement. C'était un vieux pyjama avec écrit « Superman » avec les lettres rouges énormes dessus. Piccolo s'en fichait de qui pouvait être ce « Superman » mais il n'appréciait pas du tout. Depuis quand on venait voir son ancien maitre habillé de la sorte ?!  
Néanmoins, Piccolo n'avait même pas eu le temps de le réprimandé ce jour là car le petit était dans un tel état d'excitation, qu'il ne pouvait pas en placer une. Il avait l'air si enthousiaste qu'il s'était contenté de dire un « félicitation » bref et concis. Cela avait semblé satisfaire Sangohan car il avait sourit encore plus (si c'était possible) et avait recommencé à s'extasier tout seul.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le grand Sangohan devant lui attendait une réaction de sa part. Il le regardait avec de grands yeux qui le sollicitaient du regard. Ses grands yeux noirs semblaient vouloir dire « Alors, t'en penses quoi !».  
Piccolo éprouvait une énorme affection pour Sangohan mais quand il était comme ça, il avait envie de le jeter dans un coin de foret pour qu'il arrête d'être aussi émotif. Le petit marchait beaucoup trop à l'émotion et ce depuis toujours. Cela devenait très perturbant à force.  
Néanmoins Piccolo, sachant très bien que le demi-Saiyan ne le lâcherait pas du regard répondit à contre cœur.

- Félicitation mon petit.

Comme dans ses souvenirs, Piccolo vit le sourire de son ancien élève s'agrandir et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.  
De larmes ?! Beaucoup trop émotif ce petit décidément, ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Piccolo ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir vu pleurer la dernière fois.

- Tu te rends comptes Piccolo ?! Je vais devenir père ! Moi ! J'en reviens pas !

Le fait qu'il n'en revienne pas n'avait pas échappé à Piccolo étant donné que c'était la cinquième fois depuis le début de sa visite qu'il disait « moi je vais devenir père ? C'est fou ! ». C'est pour cela que Piccolo tenta d'identifier la nature de ce sentiment.  
Il avait visiblement l'air très heureux mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui échappait à Piccolo mais il savait que la clé résidait dans cette insistance à dire que cet enfant serait le sien.

Cependant un détail troubla le Namek. Le regard que Sangohan avait lui rappelait vaguement Végéta. Piccolo s'étonnait de trouver la quelconque ressemblance entre les deux hommes mais la nature de ce regard lui rappela celui que le prince Sayan avait eu en regardant Trunks du futur en apprenant qu'il était en réalité son fils. C'était un fait marquant car avant cela, il le regardait avec mépris et jalousie du fait de sa puissance.  
A l'annonce de la nouvelle, le regard de Végéta s'était tinté de la même lueur que celui de Sangohan à l'instant. En faisant le parallèle, Piccolo mit un mot sur ce sentiment. Ce devait être de la fierté.  
Voila ce qui changeait cette fois ci par rapport à la dernière fois pour l'arrivée de Sangoten. Cette fois ci, Sangohan se sentait fier de venir confier à Piccolo qu'il allait devenir père.

Après le départ de Sangohan, Piccolo s'en voulu car il n'arrivait pas à ressentir le même engouement que son ancien élève et grand ami.  
Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il soit heureux mais pour lui, l'arrivée de cet enfant ne changerait pas grand-chose. Lui restait Piccolo, et Sangohan resterait lui-même, avec un enfant à charge en plus.

Rien ne changerait dans leur relation n'est ce pas ?


	2. Encore une soirée

**Encore une soirée **

- Bonjour à tous, je vous ai tous réunit aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle !

La petite assemblée de fiers combattants était suspendu aux lèvres de Sangohan. Tous sauf Piccolo qui était déjà bien au courant de la façon « grande nouvelle ».

Il avait été obligé d'assister à la petite réception organisée par Sangohan pour annoncer l'arrivé de ce bébé déjà beaucoup trop envahissant au gout du Namek.  
Bien évidemment au début, il avait refusé catégoriquement de venir, ne voulant surtout pas se retrouver en contact direct avec des émulsions d'émotions en tout genre alors que lui avait déjà beaucoup de mal à comprendre tout ce cirque.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sangohan était un garçon pourri gâté. Dès qu'il voulait quelque chose, il devenait très rapidement insupportable afin de l'obtenir.  
Pendant deux semaines, il était passé le voir chaque jour pour le harceler avec cette foutu fête. Piccolo avait d'ailleurs tenté de changer d'endroit pour l'éviter, de se cacher même ! Mais rien n'y faisait, le demi-Saiyan était borné, il parvenait toujours à le retrouver.  
Piccolo s'en voulu de lui avoir si bien appris à détecter les énergies d'ailleurs …

C'est le matin même de cette soirée que Sangohan avait enfin réussi à convaincre son ancien mentor. Piccolo avait pourtant été particulièrement attentif à sa cachette cette fois ci. Il s'était caché au milieu d'une fête foraine là ou son énergie serait beaucoup moins détectable en vue du nombre incalculable de terriens présents au même endroit. Leur attroupement avait d'ailleurs laissé le Namek très perplexe. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette manie de tous se réunir au même endroit au même moment ? Ils avaient tellement besoin de se coller les uns les autres ? Incompréhensibles.  
Bref tout ça pour dire qu'il était tranquillement installé dans un coin à l'abri des regards quand ce grand dadet de Sangohan s'était ramené en hurlant « _Bah alors Piccolo qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!_ ». Forcément, des gens se sont retournés sur eux, ont vu Piccolo, ont criés de peur … Classique.  
Dans le genre discret Sangohan était le roi … En même temps vu comment était son père, il avait dû hériter du gène « couillon de service ».  
Bref … Après cet épisode pour le moins gênant, Piccolo avait été obligé d'accepter car le demi-Saiyan commençait à devenir vraiment agaçant et il avait du résister contre l'envie plus que séduisante de l'envoyer valser contre la grande roue …

- Je suis enceinte !

Des cris et des applaudissements accompagnèrent l'annonce de Videl et tachèrent de ramener Piccolo à la réalité. Comme il s'y était attendu tout le monde hurlait, criait, pleurait même pour cette mégère de Chichi …  
Piccolo sentait que l'atmosphère devenait pensante. Il commençait déjà à suffoquer.

Du coin de le l'œil il voyait Bulma et Chichi se prendre dans les bras, idem pour Monsieur Satan et Boubou (ce qui laissa Piccolo légèrement plus perplexe …).  
A côté d'eux, Piccolo entendait très clairement le ton taquin et pervers de Yamcha et Krilin qui parlaient à Sangohan avec des «_ Ah bah voila mon gars, t'es devenu un homme_ » le tout agrémenté de clins d'œils particulièrement équivoques.  
Néanmoins, cela ne dérangea pas tellement Piccolo de les voir rendre son ancien élève mal à l'aise. Il l'avait bien mérité après tout, il l'avait forcé à venir à cette stupide soirée.

Piccolo se demanda néanmoins pourquoi les deux terriens avaient le chic de tout ramener au sexe. Il était évident que c'était un élément décisif des relations terriennes mais quand même, on dirait que cette idée était la seule qui leur traversait l'esprit, surtout celui de Yamcha d'ailleurs.  
Encore un mystère de plus à résoudre sur la psychologie terrienne. Piccolo soupira … Une vie entière ne parviendrait pas à lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait dans leur esprit farouche et tortueux.

- Toi aussi on t'a forcé à venir ?

Piccolo se retourna en reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de Végéta. Il n'avait pas fait attention au Sayan depuis le début de la soirée et ne se rappelle pas l'avoir vu parmi les invités. Il avait dû se mettre dans un coin pour rester tranquille. Idée qui paru très séduisante au Namek d'ailleurs.

- Hum … ça m'étonnes que tu ais cédé Végéta.

- De même pour toi.

Les deux guerriers se dévisagèrent quelques instants puis Végéta prit retraite de lui sans un mot pour se reposer contre un mur, le visage fermé.  
Cet homme était une énigme à part entière.  
Néanmoins Piccolo chassa rapidement de son esprit l'idée de chercher à analyser les réactions de Végéta. Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal avec Sangohan et les terriens en général, s'il se mettait à réfléchir au comportement d'un Saiyan aux pulsions indéterminées, il n'était pas près de s'en tiré.  
Le Namek se demanda également d'où lui venait cette nouvelle tendance à vouloir analyser les comportements des gens ... Il allait devoir se pencher sérieusement sur la question car parti comme c'était, il coifferait Freud au poteau d'ici quelques mois !

Après un temps qu'il lui paru infini a supporter l'ambiance survoltée de la soirée, Piccolo réussi enfin à trouver un coin moins agité près de la porte d'entré. Piccolo s'y adossa contre le mur comme l'avait fait Végéta précédemment. De là, il voyait toujours les autres s'agiter comme des fourmis en plein travail mais au moins, il avait le mérite de beaucoup moins les entendre. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Au fil du temps, les cris s'étaient calmés puis enfin (Enfin !) la soirée était arrivée à son terme. Les invités commençaient à partir les uns après les autres.  
Piccolo sauta sur l'occasion pour prendre congé à son tour.

Il remit sa cape en place pour qu'elle soit correctement ajustée sur les épaulettes et traversa le hall d'entré pour se diriger vers Sangohan. Ce dernier était occupé à dire au revoir à Yamcha. En attendant que le demi-Saiyan ne se désintéresse de son invité, Piccolo laissa trainer son regard sur le salon. Sur l'aquarium plus précisément. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail et il le regretta. Regarder les poissons bouger à leur aise dans ce bocal était un puissant déstressant. Certains terriens parlaient de la " ronron thérapie " pour les chats, Piccolo trouva que les poissons étaient un bien meilleur moyen de décompresser.  
Tout en contemplant ses poissons, il se rendit compte que Yamcha s'était enfin décidé à quitté les lieux.

- Et merci d'être venu Yamcha! A la prochaine !

- Mais y'a pas de quoi mon grand, salut !

Une fois le guerrier envolé, Sangohan se retourna et fit face à Piccolo. il adressa à son ancien mentor un sourire radieux. Piccolo se désintéressa de ses poissons et soutint le regard de Sangohan qui avait l'air si heureux de sa présence.

- Merci d'être venu Piccolo ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que tu as passé un bon moment ?

Piccolo ferma les yeux un instant pour contenir l'esprit du tout puissant qui ne voulait pas mentir. Malgré tout, son affection pour le demi-Saiyan le poussait à vouloir le protéger.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas mon petit. Bonne nuit à toi, à bientôt.

- A bientôt Piccolo, je passerai te voir aussi souvent que possible !

Quelques semaines après cette soirée, Piccolo repensa à cette dernière phrase et c'est avec une certaine mélancolie qu'il se demanda ce que signifiait pour le jeune homme les termes « _aussi souvent que possible_ » …


	3. Encore une visite

**Encore une visite**

- C'est une fille !

Piccolo écoutait d'une oreille distraite son ancien élève qui était enfin venu lui rendre visite. Avant son arrivée, il était en train de méditer Cela faisait pratiquement quatre mois qu'il n'était pas venu le voir et il trouvait cela très judicieux de venir l'embêter avec ce foutu bébé.  
Piccolo avait très envie de lui répondre « et qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ? » mais comme toujours avec le demi-Saiyan, il se retint … Ah qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour ce gamin ! Cet attachement devenait handicapant, il n'était même plus capable de l'envoyer promener dignement sous peine de le rendre triste … On était très loin du démon qu'il avait pu être par le passé !

- Ah bonne nouvelle.

Cette réponse lui convenait parfaitement après réflexion. Courte, concise et presque tintée d'enthousiasme, de quoi ravir ce cher Sangohan.

- Aaaaaah toi aussi tu trouves ?! Une fille, je suis tellement content ! Un garçon ça aurait été bien aussi mais une fille … Ça va être ma petite poupée, ma protégée, et je serai son héro ! Ooooh je pourrais lui faire le coup du Great Saiyaman je suis sur qu'elle aimera !

Et voilà une des caractéristiques marquantes de Sangohan. Quand il était calme et dans son état « normal » c'était un garçon discret et mesuré …  
Quand il était dans un état d'euphorie incontrôlée comme c'était le cas en cet instant, il était intenable et n'arrêtait plus de parler. Il était épuisant. Presque autant que son père c'était peu dire.

Piccolo s'efforçait tant bien que mal de rester attentif à son discourt (totalement débile si l'on voulait connaitre son avis sur la question …). Sangohan parlait sans arrêt en passant par des phases hystériques où il cherchait des prénoms ressemblants à des « Vichi » et des phases de doutes dans lesquelles il se demandait comment il réussirait à élever une petite fille.

Le Namek tentait d'analyser ce comportement irrationnel au possible pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa petite tête.  
Le côté euphorique encore il pouvait se l'expliquer. Il était content d'avoir une fille c'était indéniable. Piccolo ne coïnciderait pas que connaitre le sexe de l'enfant était une information si capitale mais bon, les terriens étaient parfois si étranges et accordaient de l'importance à des choses si incompréhensible (C'était quoi cette passion pour les télévisions ?!) que cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que nécessaire.  
Par contre, le côté angoissé de Sangohan était beaucoup plus inexplicable pour Piccolo. Il allait avoir un enfant, il le savait depuis plusieurs mois déjà et jamais il n'avait émit le moindre doute sur ses capacité l'élever. Pourquoi le fait de savoir que c'était une fille avait déclenché tout ce stresse chez le demi-Saiyan ? … En plus de cela, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il « élevait » un enfant. Il avait quasiment joué le rôle de père protecteur pour Sangoten donc ce rôle n'était pas totalement une nouveauté pour lui … Peut être qu'après tout la clé de son problème était là … Peut être que Sangohan pensait avoir un garçon et donc que ca serait comme pour Sangoten. Là en effet, ce serait une fille donc ce serait certainement différent.  
Piccolo ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi il existait une telle différence de comportement entre les deux sexes mais il voulait bien admettre que l'éducation de l'un ou de l'autre pouvait être clairement différente.

- Donc je sais pas j'hésite tu vois, si je choisi « Vichi », je me dis qu'elle sera plus combative alors que « Chivi » elle sera surement plus sérieuse … Oh je ne sais pas, il faut que je vois avec Videl !

_*Oh !_

tandis que le demi-Saiyan continuait de parler tout seul depuis dix bonnes minutes ( Il faut dire ce qu'il est, une conversation sans réponse est considéré comme un monologue ..), sa dernière phrase alerta Piccolo. Il venait de comprendre un détail !  
« Vichi » ! Contraction de Videl et Chichi … Mais quelle horreur ! Comment avait-il pu imaginer une seconde appeler un être vivant comme ça. Surtout en connaissant Chichi, il ne fallait absolument pas que l'enfant lui soit assimilé !

Piccolo ne portait pas énormément d'affection pour Videl mais il reconnaissait qu'elle avait des valeurs et elle se défendait plutôt pas mal pour une terrienne. Pour ce qui était de Chichi par contre, il ne lui trouvait pratiquement aucune qualité. Elle l'agaçait au plus au point ! Même Bulma qui avait le don pour l'énerver à toujours vouloir tout diriger avait au moins le mérite d'être intelligente. Mais cette mégère de Chichi n'avait rien selon le Namek et c'est elle qui avait corrompu l'avenir combattif de Sangohan en le surprotégeant comme elle l'avait fait.

- Tu devrais voir avec elle oui.

Piccolo espérait sincèrement qu'il reverrait ses idées de prénoms parce que déjà que ce futur bébé commençait à lui taper sur le système, si en plus il portait une moitié du nom de l'autre mégère ça n'allait pas être gérable.

- Oui tu as raison ! Oh puis faut qu'on commence à aller acheter les vêtements, la poussette, la peinture pour la chambre ! On va mettre du rouge au faite ! Parce que d'habitude pour les filles on met du rose je sais mais bon rouge c'est bien aussi puis Videl adore le rouge alors voila comme ça la petite aura les mêmes gouts que sa mère !

Et voilà, il était repartit. Piccolo commençait à être irrité par le fait que Sangohan ne vienne le voir que pour lui parler de ce bébé persécuteur. C'était à croire qu'il n'y avait plus que ça dans sa vie, ça en devenait désespérant.  
Il n'avait plus envie de devenir professeur ? Et Sangoten il devenait quoi ? Et Sangoku ? Plus personne d'autre ne comptait dans sa vie c'était effrayant. Piccolo se demanda si tous les terriens devenaient ainsi dès qu'ils devenaient parents … Difficile à comprendre cette passion pour un être qui n'était même pas encore né.

- Oh mais il se fait tard il faut que je rentre pour voir si Videl et ma petite princesse vont bien ! A bientôt Piccolo, content que la nouvelle t'ai fais plaisir !

Piccolo se demanda, perplexe, à quel moment il avait fait par de son engouement face à cette nouvelle mais bon, il ne voulait pas le contredire, il serait capable de revenir pour lui faire un débat afin de lui faire changer d'avis.

Qu'il s'en aille cela ferait du bien à Piccolo un peu de calme. Ne plus entendre parler de ce bébé de malheur.

En réalité, Piccolo aurait voulu que son ancien élève reste un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Qu'ils s'entrainent comme au bon vieux temps ou qu'ils aillent pécher ensembles … Tout sauf qu'il ne lui parle de ce bébé …  
Déjà que Sangohan ne venait plus le voir aussi souvent qu'avant, les rares fois ou il le faisait c'était pour lui parler du bébé envahisseur.

Piccolo repartit méditer quelques mètres plus loin afin de vider son cerveau et de ne pas tenter d'analyser son propre comportement.

_Serait-ce de la jalousie qui pointait le bout de son nez ?_


	4. Encore des cris

**Encore des cris**

Cela faisait maintenant des heures que Piccolo essayait de se concentrer pour réussir à méditer correctement. Toutes ses tentatives s'avéraient malheureusement vaines car toutes les deux minutes il ressentait l'énergie de Sangohan qui faisait des siennes. Soit il était en colère, soit il était en panique.  
Piccolo opta pour la deuxième solution. Lorsqu'il s'énervait, le fils de Sangoku dégageait une énergie nettement supérieure bien que tinté de cet aura propre à ses états d'angoisse.  
Le Namek s'étonna de connaitre aussi bien les réactions de son ancien élève mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il arrivait maintenant à déterminer les émotions de tous les terriens du groupe en étudiant leur énergie.  
Tous, sauf Végéta bien entendu mais considérant le fait que ce dernier était toujours énervé, on ne perdait pas grand-chose à parier qu'il était en rogne lorsque son énergie commençait à s'affoler.

Dans une énième tentative pour chasser le demi Saiyan de son esprit, Piccolo recroisa ses bras contre lui et ferma les yeux en tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête. D'autant plus que cet imbécile de demi-Saiyan n'était pas revenu le voir depuis sa crise d'hystérie en apprenant que son futur bébé allait être une fille. Il lui en voulait de ne pas venir le voir plus souvent, de ne pas venir s'entrainer plus régulièrement et de ne parler que de ce foutu bébé de malheur.

Cependant, sa tentative fut une nouvelle fois vaine lorsqu' il perçut des cris affolés provenant du mont Paozu.

_* Bon sang, mais il se passe quoi là bas ? …_

Piccolo commençait à s'agiter. Il n'arrivait plus à rester de marbre. Lui qui autrefois ignorait les terriens avec brio, là il commençait à s'inquiéter pour eux un peu trop à son gout. Peut être c'était sa fusion avec le tout puissant qui avait entrainé cet instinct de protection. Peut être que c'était son affection pour Sangohan. Qui savait…

Grâce à son ouïe sur développée, Piccolo parvint à entendre d'autres sons provenant de la famille de Sangohan. Il entendait ce dernier crier quelque chose à Chichi qui criait également autre chose. Tous ces cris faisaient que le Namek n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit car la mère et le fils avaient tendance à avoir une voix très aiguë lorsqu'ils s'énervaient.  
C'était bien sa veine.

*_ Bon, y'a plus qu'une solution …_

A contre cœur, Piccolo se décida à aller voir ce qu'il se passait là bas. De toute façon, pour le peu qu'il réussissait à se concentrer...  
Il s'était installé vers un torrent à une centaine de kilomètres de la petite maison de montagne, cela ne lui prendrait pas plus de dix minutes à la rejoindre.  
Les paysages défilaient rapidement sous ses yeux tandis que son esprit était en alerte pour tenter de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien tous les alarmer. Les cris continuaient à s'amplifier, en particulier ceux de Chichi qui semblait avoir pour mission de lui percer les tympans.  
Décidément, il ne pouvait vraiment pas la sentir celle la. Même quand il voulait avoir des informations, elle gâchait tout.

Sa mauvaise humeur dirigée contre Chichi s'estompa néanmoins lorsqu'il vit le paysage changer et s'apparenter d'avantage à celui du Mont Paozu. Les arbres étaient plus fournis et quelques fleurs poussaient même sur certaines branches.  
Piccolo aimait beaucoup cet endroit, il représentait la sérénité. Cependant il n'avait jamais envisagé méditer ici car Sangohan l'aurait ressentit et serait forcément venu le déranger. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais dans ses moments de méditations, Piccolo ne supportait personne.

Enfin, Piccolo aperçut la petite maison de Sangoku ainsi que celle, nettement plus imposante, de Sangohan située juste à côté.  
Les cris provenaient de la dite maison et Piccolo pouvait maintenant entendre plus distinctement Chichi crier « Mais détend toi ma grande ça va aller ! » Et Sangohan répondre ( en criant également ) « Mais lui dis pas ça, tu vois bien qu'elle a mal ! »

- Mais vous allez la fermer !

Ah tient ! Videl venait de crier à son tour. Décidément ils s'y mettaient tous aujourd'hui. Piccolo se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi il avait fait le déplacement jusqu'ici … Ses oreilles ne le lui pardonneraient jamais cet écart.  
Il se posa à coté du buisson puis se mit à marcher vers la porte. Cela aurait été plus rapide de passer par la fenêtre, mais vu l'ambiance à l'intérieur, il préférait faire une entrée plus conventionnelle … Plus terrienne pour le coup.

Alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir et qu'il puisse enfin comprendre la raison de toute cette agitation, il trouva Sangoten assis contre le mur, le nez plongé dans ce que les terriens appelaient une console de jeu.  
Ce dernier était tellement concentré dans son jeu qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence du Namek.  
Lui en revanche ne comprenait pas pourquoi le demi-Saiyan était mit à la porte alors que les membres de sa familles étaient près à s'arracher les cheveux entre eux.

_*De plus en plus étrange cette famille …_

Piccolo s'approcha d'avantage du benjamin de la famille et prit sa console des mains alors qu'il était en train d'envoyer une boule de feu à une fleur carnivore qui tentait de dévorer son personnage.  
Sangoten releva la tête brusquement avec défi. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas le fait qu'on lui ai retiré son jeu à un moment si crucial de la partie.  
Néanmoins, son regard se radoucit sensiblement lorsqu'il reconnu Piccolo. Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux avec méprit et lui jeta la console dans ses mains.

- Il se passe quoi ici ? Pourquoi t'es dehors toi ?

Piccolo ses doigts pour marquer son exaspération alors que Sangoten tentait de rattraper sa pauvre console qui avait une chute de deux mètres de haut.  
Immédiatement après l'avoir rattrapée et mise en sécurité dans sa poche, il releva son regard vers le Namek et expliqua d'une voix détachée.

- Bof je sais pas trop, c'est Videl, elle a des contractions … Sangohan il flippe il arrête pas de crier « Ça y'est elle va accoucher ! » mais bon c'est la cinquième fois cette semaine donc bon je sais pas trop …

Évidemment, encore un rapport avec ce foutu bébé. Décidemment, Piccolo sentait que ce bébé et lui n'allaient pas être amis. Ça commençait très mal entre eux.  
Il venait de lui pourrir sa séance de méditation et on était même pas sur de savoir s'il allait arriver ou non.

- AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Simultanément, Piccolo et Sangoten tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre d'où provenait le cri lancé par Videl. Elle semblait souffrir le martyre et Piccolo sentit l'énergie de Sangohan palpiter de manière encore plus instable.  
Peut être que cette fois …

- Le bébé arrive Sangohan !

Sangoten sursauta en entendant cela et défonça la porte pour entrer dans la maison. Piccolo le suivit rapidement et traversa la maison à grande foulées pour se retrouver dans une chambre. Ce devait être la chambre de Sangohan et Videl car il y avait des photos d'eux deux un peu partout.  
Piccolo ne s'attarda néanmoins pas plus longtemps sur la décoration car son regard s'arrêta sur Videl, étendue sur le lit dans une position très étrange.  
Ses jambes étaient écartées et relevées vers sa poitrine et un drap la recouvrait car visiblement elle était nue en dessous. Malgré sa nudité, elle semblait avoir très chaud car son visage était rouge écarlate et ses traits étaient tirés.  
Piccolo comprit alors qu'elle souffrait atrocement. Sangohan semblait le comprendre également car son énergie ne cessait de s'affoler de plus en plus.

Le jeune demi-Saiyan avait l'air totalement désemparé. Ses cheveux étaient hérissés comme s'il était transformé en Super Saiyan de niveau 2 et ses yeux étaient si gonflés qu'ils sortaient presque de leurs orbites.

- Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire moi, le médecin répond pas on me dit qu'il est en vacances bon sang … Je … Piccolo ?!

Sangohan s'était retourné vers son ancien mentor dans sa panique et avait été plus que surpris de le trouver là. Piccolo se sentit alors mal à l'aise d'être ici dans un moment si étrange. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour tous les calmer.

- Piccolo, tu vas nous aider c'est ça ?! Oh je suis tellement heureux t'es le meilleur !

Sangohan s'était littéralement jeter sur ce pauvre Piccolo qui ne voyait pas du tout en quoi il pouvait être le meilleur. Le demi-Saiyan le regardait avec insistance, attendant certainement que le Namek lui apporte une solution miracle.  
Toute cette agitation ne lui donnait envie que de calme … Il se dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

- Je vais tenter de la détendre. Tu ferais bien d'en faire de même, ton énergie crépite jusqu'à Satan City.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Piccolo s'avança vers la tête de Videl et posa ses mains dessus. Il lui envoya des ondes positives afin qu'elle se détende et surtout qu'elle arrête de crier aussi fort. Après réflexion, Piccolo se dit qu'un bon Senzu n'aurait pas été de refus pour la requinquer et pour lui épargner des douleurs qui semblaient être atroces.

Son geste eu l'air de fonctionner car la jeune femme de détendit immédiatement et cessa de crier pendant quelques instants. Chichi en profita pour mener la suite des opérations, digne du bon chef de régiment qu'elle était.

- Bon ! Je vais l'aider à accoucher, Sangoten sors d'ici sinon je t'assure que plus jamais tu ne voudras sortir avec une fille si tu vois ça !  
Sangohan reste près d'elle et prends lui la main, c'est important qu'elle se sente soutenue par son mari ! Quand à toi Piccolo continue ce que tu fais, ça à l'air de marcher !

Après que Sangoten ait protesté quelques instants pour pouvoir rester, il avait finalement cédé et avait fermé la porte derrière lui en sortant.  
Tous les autres s'étaient alors mis en position telle que Chichi leur avait ordonnés et Piccolo avait continuer à lui envoyer ses ondes d'énergie afin de la détendre.

Durant de nombreuses minutes ( ou heures ? ) Videl n'avait cessé de crier de douleur tandis que Chichi hurlait des « Pousse ! » de plus en plus fréquemment.  
Piccolo éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à calmer la pauvre Videl qui semblait souffrir le martyre. Les doigts de Sangohan étaient devenus bleus tellement elle lui serrait la main.

- Ah c'est bon ! la voila la petite fille !

Piccolo détourna son regard de Videl pour regarder vers chichi. La terrienne tenait dans ses mains une petite chose toute rose qui se débattait dans tous les sens. Videl poussa un soupire de soulagement et tout son corps s'affaissa, épuisé par l'effort qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

Piccolo regarda le bébé avec effarement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un être humain si petit de sa vie. La petite fille venait d'émettre son premier son et déjà elle pleurait à s'en décrocher les poumons.  
Sangohan s'était précipiter vers la petite chose et l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Piccolo vit que le demi-Saiyan avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne parlait plus, il se contenter de regarder la petite chose qui bougeait avec fascination. De temps en temps, Piccolo entendait des « c'est ma fille ... ». Il avait l'air de ne pas en revenir.

Piccolo se sentit rapidement de trop lorsque Sangoku entra dans la pièce en s'excusant d'avoir loupé ça. Il était encore une fois parti s'entrainer dans les montagnes et avait oublier de rentrer. Chichi l'avait regardé avec haine mais s'était rapidement détendue en voyant la petite fille.  
Ils semblaient tous si heureux de cette naissance que Piccolo décida que c'était le bon moment pour s'en aller.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Sangohan le rattrapa et lui posa la main sur son épaule.

- Merci Piccolo, merci infiniment pour ce que tu as fait.

Piccolo vit la gratitude dans le regard de son ancien élève. Malgré l'amertume qu'il avait pu ressentir à son égard durant ces derniers mois, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Ce garçon était devenu un homme si respectable, il était fier de lui.

- C'est normal mon petit, je vous laisse à bientôt !

Piccolo allait une nouvelle fois se tourner vers la porte quand Sangohan l'attrapa par le bras. Visiblement il voulait lui dire quelque chose.

- Attend ! Je voulais te demander … accepterais-tu d'être son parrain ?


	5. Encore une énigme

« Être son parrain »

Trois petits mots tous simples mais qui impliquaient tellement de choses …Des choses que Piccolo ne comprenait absolument pas.  
Déjà premièrement, qu'est ce qu'un parrain ?  
Deuxièmement, qu'est ce qu'il était sensé faire pour le bébé (oui Piccolo avait bien compris qu'il y avait un rapport avec ce truc gesticulant)  
troisièmement, pouvait-il seulement refusé ?

Le troisième point était sans aucun appel … Non il ne pouvait absolument pas refuser. Sangohan l'avait regardé avec une telle intensité qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à le décevoir.  
Piccolo commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de prendre en compte les sentiments exacerbés de ce pauvre terrien de malheur mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dès qu'il le regardait avec ses grands yeux noirs il ne pouvait rien lui refusé. Déjà quand il était petit c'était difficile de ne pas céder à ses caprices, mais là en grandissant c'était de pire en pire. Il s'était prit d'affection pour le demi-Saiyan et Piccolo sentait que ce n'était pas près de lui facilité la vie.

Enfin bref tout ça pour dire qu'il avait accepté la demande de Sangohan sans vraiment en comprendre l'implication …  
Inutile de préciser que le jeune terrien avait sauté de joie et avait annoncé à toute la petite assemblée « Oui ! Elle a déjà un parrain ! Et le meilleur qui soit, Piccolo ! ».  
Ce dernier se rappelait d'ailleurs que cette annonce n'était pas assez inaperçue car, si Sangoku et Videl comprenaient évidemment ce choix … Chichi elle, n'était pas très emballée ! Elle avait soumis l'idée de choisir Krilin mais Sangohan l'avait reprise en disant que Krilin était certes un excellent ami, néanmoins il restait le meilleur ami de son père et non le sien.  
C'est donc après avoir montré un engouement plutôt réservé à l'annonce du nouveau parrain, que Chichi avait capitulée et avait décidé de s'intéresser à autre chose à savoir, le nom de la petite fille.  
A ce propos, Piccolo fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'y aurait ni de « Chivi » ni de « Vichi » mais un prénom beaucoup plus simple « Pan ». S'il avait bien compris c'était le prénom de la défunte mère de Videl. Un choix plutôt judicieux en définitive.

Piccolo avait trouvé l'occasion de s'éclipser lorsque le grand Hercule Satan avait fait son entré dans la pièce à coup de grands cris et de « laissez moi passer, c'est mon bébé ! ». Ayant eu sa dose de hurlements pour l'année, le Namek avait prit congé de ses amis sous le regard compréhensif de Sangohan.

Il était désormais seul dans un désert reculé et repensait à toute cette journée. Malgré le fait qu'il se sentait trahi d'avoir été choisi comme parrain alors qu'il n'en connaissait absolument pas la signification, il se sentait heureux. Heureux et fier que Sangohan l'ai choisi immédiatement.  
L'affection qu'il portait au demi-Saiyan n'était pas en sens unique, le jeune homme l'appréciait tout autant.  
Piccolo en venait à se demander s'il apprendrait à aimer cette petite fille … En la regardant plus tôt dans la journée il avait immédiatement fixé son attention sur ses yeux. Elle avait les mêmes que Sangohan. En plus de cela, elle avait le même regard innocent que son père. Un regard que Piccolo connaissait tellement et qu'il avait appris à aimer durant toutes ces années.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Piccolo se dit qu'il serait plus que temps de comprendre enfin ce qu'impliquait le fait d'être parrain. Il se concentra donc sur des conversations de terriens en espérant en capter une qui mentionnerait ce mot.  
Cela dura une éternité.  
Partout les terriens parlaient de choses futiles comme de la météo (sujet qui revenait très fréquemment) ou bien les programmes de télévision. Piccolo commençait à perdre patience face à tant de niaiseries. Pourquoi les terriens avaient-il des occupations si inintéressantes ? Certains parlaient de leur travail en se plaignant et d'autres faisaient la fête en perdant toute inhibition c'était incompréhensif. Aucun terrien n'avait la même façon de parler, d'agir ou même, Piccolo en était certain, de penser. Après tout c'était peut être cela la force des terriens. Le fait qu'ils soient tous uniques. Il est vrai que dans sa vie il n'avait jamais rencontré une autre personne semblable à Sangohan ou Sangoku ou même Krilin tient ! Alors que les Sayans par exemples étaient tous habités par la même soif de combat et s'alignaient sur une conduite similaire, eux étaient tous différents. Même Végéta avait changé à force de fréquenter ces terriens. Son obsession pour le combat s'était mué en intérêt pour préserver la race humaine et ceux qu'il aimait. Après réflexion, Piccolo se dit que même lui avait totalement changé au contact de ces terriens. Au contact de Sangohan plus précisément. Il l'avait fait devenir soucieux des autres et inquiet du sort de l'humanité. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais en public, Piccolo aimait la terre plus que tout et jamais au monde il ne voudrait voir cette belle planète détruite.

Les terriens avaient une capacité hors du commun à se remettre de leur plait alors que souvent ils étaient décimé par des guerres (qu'ils avaient eux même provoqués certes) et par des famines. A chaque fois, leur volonté de vivre l'emportait et ils réussissaient à reconstruire leur villes, à faire renaitre leur population ... En parlant de cela, Piccolo arrêta soudainement son attention sur un cri de bébé. Ce cri ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'avait poussé la petite Pan lorsqu'elle était venue au monde.  
Il se focalisa dessus et entendit les paroles d'autres adultes présents dans la pièce. Ils parlaient d'église, de cérémonie, de fête, de robe, de parrain, de costume, de … De parrain ?!  
Piccolo se concentra d'avantage sur ces échanges après qu'il ait entendu le mot qui l'intéressait tant.  
S'il recollait les morceaux entre eux il y aurait donc une fête pour annoncer qui serait le parrain de l'enfant. Le parrain servait apparemment de figure parentale et devait offrir des cadeaux à l'enfant en question. Bon, cette nouvelle consistait en un problème en elle-même mais Piccolo se concentrerait sur ce détail plus tard.  
Piccolo comprit également que le parrain devait veiller sur l'enfant et s'occuper de lui dans le cas où les parents auraient des problèmes.

Si Piccolo comprenait bien il venait d'accepter une énorme responsabilité.  
Il devrait être à la hauteur pour cet enfant pour ne pas décevoir Sangohan.  
En comprenant ce qu'impliquait d'être parrain, Piccolo éprouva une fierté digne de celle qu'avait ressentit Sangohan en apprenant sa future paternité.

Bien qu'au départ, il ait été contre l'arrivé de cet enfant particulièrement envahissant, Piccolo envisageait maintenant la nouvelle avec sérénité. Le seul réel problème était le cadeau mais il comptait bien contacter Sangohan très prochainement pour avoir une idée concrète de ce que devait être ce cadeau. Il lui offrirait bien une tenue de combat mais il ne savait pas si c'était ce que l'on attendait de lui.  
D'un autre coté, il se dit qu'il pourrait entrainer la petite à devenir une vraie guerrière. Il y avait peu de guerrier féminin dans l'univers mais certaines étaient particulièrement talentueuses ! Avec du sang de Saiyan comme elle en avait, Piccolo était certain qu'il pourrait tirer quelque chose d'elle. Avec un peu de chance elle serait moins hypnotisée par les études que son père l'était et accepterait de prendre son entrainement au sérieux !

Piccolo se voyait déjà comme nouveau mentor et cela le rendit d'excellente humeur. Il avait maintenant hâte de se rendre à nouveau chez son ami pour voir sa « filleule » et commencer à apprendre à la connaitre.  
Il contemplait l'espace désertique qui s'étendait invariablement devant lui en souriant.

Jamais il n'oublierait ce que Sangohan avait fait pour lui.  
Jamais il n'oublierait qu'il l'avait changé du tout au tout.  
Jamais il n'oublierait son affection pour le jeune homme et il savait que même s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, jamais il ne laisserait tomber sa fille.

* * *

Et voilà dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire :)  
J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous aura plus !  
En tout les cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !


End file.
